Sunshine Becomes You
by Haruna Saomi
Summary: "Kenapa berhenti? Aku rasa lagumu ini enak. Apakah ini lagu baru, hn?", "Namanya Sakura Haruno." ; "Tulang tanganku retak dan harus terus digips selama 3 bulan kedepan." ; 'Apa? Aku mematahkan tangan seorang pianis yang akan melakukan konser dunia.'
1. Chapter 1

Fict pertama dari saya. Terinspirasi dari novel Ilana Tan yang berjudul sama yaitu, Sunshine Becomes You.

Disclaimer:

Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Itachi berjalan sambil memegang sebuah kamera digital. Kemudian menengok ke kanan dan kiri untuk menyebrang jalanan Kota Konoha yang ramai pagi itu. Langit Konoha sedang cerah pagi ini, membuat hati Uchiha sulung ini ikut cerah. Hari yang indah dapat membuat suasana hati indah juga bukan?

Sepertinya tidak juga. Itachi yakin bahwa ada seseorang yang tidak peduli sama sekali terhadap cuaca pagi ini. Dan bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa burung – burung sedang berlomba – lomba bersiul seindah mungkin. Tidak peduli dan tidak sadar.

Dan seseorang itu adik laki – lakinya. Itachi yakin bahwa adiknya, Sasuke terlalu sibuk untuk konser pianonya di Jerman. Dan seperti biasa jika Sasuke sudah sibuk maka ia akan lupa pada waktu, bahkan pada keluarganya. Jadi, Itachi sengaja datang ke apartemennya untuk memastikan bahwa ia masih bernapas.

Itachi sampai di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Beberapa saat setelah Itachi memencet bel Sasuke keluar dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. "Lama sekali kau membuka pintunya!" sasuke hanya memandang datar kakaknya. Sambil menyingkir ke samping untuk memberi jalan pada Itachi.

Apartemen Sasuke tidak terlalu besar. Di dalamnya hanya ada 2 kamar, 1 kamar mandi, 1 ruang tamu, dan dapur yang kecil. Di ruang tamu terdapat sepasang sofa biru tua, meja kecil, dan piano putih lengkap dengan kursinya.

"Aku pikir kau masih di Suna." Sasuke memecah keheningan yang terjalin.

Itachi adalah seorang aktor yang berbakat. Ia pernah bercerita pada Sasuke kalau dia sedang menggarap sebuah film di Suna. Ternyata Sasuke masih peduli. Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan lembut. "Aku pulang ke Konoha tadi malam, otoutoku." Jawab Itachi tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Hn? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Sasuke berjalan ke arah pianonya yang terbuka, di bawah kursi banyak kertas – kertas lecek yang berserakan.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak menjawab teleponku?" Itachi berjalan ke arah dapur. "Kau punya makanan tidak?" ucap Itachi setengah berteriak dari dapur.

"Kau cari saja. Aku tidak ingat ada makanan atau tidak." Sasuke memulai lagi permainan pianonya. Dari arah dapur Itachi merengut, sambil berkata, "Apa sebegitu sibuknya kau sampai – sampai kau tak menyadari di dapurmu tidak ada makanan?" Itachi kembali ke ruang tamu dimana Sasuke sedang memainkan tuts piano. Tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan Itachi, Itachi juga tidak meminta jawaban dari Sasuke yang sedang sibuk kembali.

Jari – jari Sasuke menari – nari diatas tuts piano, terdengar alunan suara piano yang indah. Itachi menikmati alunan lagu yang dimainkan Sasuke dengan tiba – tiba Sasuke menghentikan permainannya. "Ini tidak enak didengar." Gumam Sasuke.

"Kenapa berhenti? Aku rasa lagumu ini enak. Apakah ini lagu baru, hn?" komentar Itachi yang agak sebal karena lagunya berhenti.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke malah diam memandang pianonya, sepertinya sedang mencari Inspirasi.

Itachi geram melihat adiknya yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Itachi melotot ke arah Sasuke, namun tetap saja tidak ada reaksi. "Kurasa kau harus pergi keluar berjalan – jalan di taman, atau duduk – duduk melihat langit yang sedang cerah. Otakmu harus diistirahatkan. Kau tidak bosan apa hanya duduk di depan pianomu?" katanya tegas.

"Tidak." Hanya itu respon dari si bungsu Uchiha. Itachi menghela nafas panjang.

"Siapa tau kau dapat ide setelah keluar sebentar. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan deh, ada restoran baru di sekitar kantor agensiku. Dan katanya sushi disana enak sekali." Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengalah. Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat tidak tahan dipandang seperti itu. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa tujuanmu mendatangiku? Mau pamer tentang filmmu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunggu sushi pesanan mereka datang.

"Hei, jangan berprasangka buruk pada onii-chanmu sendiri, Sasu-chan! Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu, sambil memastikan bahwa kau masih makan dan tidak terlalu sibuk melototi pianomu, sampai – sampai tidak menjawab telepon keluargamu sendiri. Kaa-san mengkhawatirkanmu." Jawabnya panjang lebar.

Yang bertanya hanya merengut tidak suka dipanggil dengan panggilan 'tersayang' dari kakaknya itu. "Hn. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Itachi-nii. Sampai – sampai kau harus menjengukku segala." Sasuke melirik Itachi yang sedang sibuk minum ocha-nya.

"Oke baiklah. Aku hanya diminta kaa-san karena kau jarang sekali menjawab teleponnya. Oh ya, kau harus bertemu dengan sutradara baru di kantorku. Dia gadis yang ceria, manis, dan cantik." Katanya setelah meminum habis ocha-nya.

"Siapa?"

"Sakura."

Hening.

"Namanya Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Awalnya kupikir dia menyukaiku, karena sikapnya yang sangat manis didepanku. Tapi ternyata dia bersikap seperti itu juga di depan pria lain." Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke melirik sambil meminum ocha-nya yang daritadi belum disentuh.

"Sepertinya dia gadis yang suka mempermainkan laki – laki ya?" ucap Sasuke sarkatis. Dalam nada bicaranya dia seperti meremehkan Itachi.

Itachi menggeleng. "Tidak dia tidak seperti itu. Aku memang bukan orang yang ahli menilai wanita, tapi aku tahu dia gadis yang baik. Akan kukenalkan kau padanya. Setelah bertemu dengannya aku yakin kau pasti menyesal telah berkata seperti itu."

Itachi dan Sasuke baru saja masuk kantor agensi Itachi ketika Kisame, manager Itachi menyapa. "Hoi, Itachi sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya kau sedang libur?" kata Kisame sambil melambaikan tangan pada Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Hn, hanya ingin ke kantor. Apa tidak boleh? Ohya Kisame, Sakura ada?" Kisame berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. "Ada, sepertinya dia sedang sibuk. Biasalah sutradara baru. Hei, Sasu apa kabarmu? Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu." Kisame memukul pelan lengan Sasuke. Yang dipukul hanya diam memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hn, baik. Ayo, nii-san kau ingin membuang – buang waktu berhargaku, heh?" Sasuke menarik lengan Itachi untuk masuk ke dalam kantor. Itachi hanya melambaikan tangan kepada Kisame sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan meneleponmu nanti, Kisame."

Itachi dan Sasuke menaiki tangga untuk sampai di ruang Sakura. Mereka sengaja tidak memakai lift karena ruangan Sakura hanya ada di lantai 1. Ketika mereka baru sampai di pertengahan tangga, tiba – tiba ada suara benda jatuh dari atas tangga disertai teriakan. Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga tidak sempat melihat ke arah suara itu.

Kejadian itu terasa begitu cepat sehingga Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa apa yang terjadi ketika ada benda yang berat jatuh menabraknya. Sasuke mencoba untuk bangun tapi tidak bisa, tangannya terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan. Samar – samar ia mendengar suara khawatir di depannya.

"Astaga, Sakura. Kau tidak apa – apa?" Itachi berteriak panik, melihat Sakura jatuh menabrak adiknya. 'Hei, apa – apaan kau nii-san? Bukankah aku yang jadi korban disini? Apa ini yang menimpaku? Pink?' batin Sasuke. Sasuke mendengar suara seorang wanita, bukan lebih tepatnya gadis di atas tubuhnya.

"Ma – maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Apa kau tidak apa – apa?" Sakura bangun dari tempat ia jatuh. Ia melihat seseorang yang ditabraknya berbaring sambil menunjukkan wajah kesakitan. "Kami-sama, Sasuke apa kau tidak apa – apa?" Itachi beralih menatap Sasuke yang sedang kesakitan. "Aaaaggghhh, tanganku." Pekik Sasuke. "Ayo, kita ke rumah sakit!"

Wajah Sakura pucat, wajahnya terlihat pucat sekali. Di matanya tersirat ketakutan, kekhawatiran, dan kesakitan. "Kau tidak apa – apa, Sakura?" Itachi menatap Sakura dalam – dalam, heran melihat Sakura yang begitu pucat dan bercucuran keringat.

"Aku tak apa – apa, Itachi-san. Aku hanya khawatir dengan lengan adikmu." Ucapnya sambil menahan tangis. Nafasnya memburu, dadanya terasa sakit sekali. "Sasuke tidak akan apa – apa. Mana mungkin dia mau sakit, padahal konsernya tinggal 2 minggu lagi." Itachi terlihat tenang, agar Sakura tidak ketakutan lagi. Padahal dia juga takut terjadi apa – apa pada adiknya itu.

"Konser? Dia seorang penyanyi?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tanda dia bingung. 'Manis.' Batin Itachi. Beberapa saat Itachi terpesona akan wajah Sakura. "Bukan, dia seorang pianis. Dan akan melakukan konser dunia." Itachi tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura. "Pi – pianis?" gumam Sakura. Bersamaan dengan gumaman Sakura, Sasuke keluar dari ruang dokter dengan tangan digantung di depan dadanya. "Bagaimana Sasuke? Tanganmu tidak apa – apa kan?" Itachi yang pertama berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian diikuti oleh Sakura. "Tulang tanganku retak dan harus terus digips selama 3 bulan kedepan." Jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan melewati Sakura. "Lalu bagaimana dengan konsermu?" Itachi berjalan menyusul Sasuke diikuti dengan Sakura. Wajah Sakura makin pucat dan berkeringat. 'Apa? Aku mematahkan tangan seorang pianis yang akan melakukan konser dunia.' Inner Sakura berbicara.


	2. Chapter 2

Fict pertama dari saya. Terinspirasi dari novel Ilana Tan yang berjudul sama yaitu, Sunshine Becomes You.

Sebelumnya aku mau bilang terima kasih kepada para senpai yang telah memberi kritik dan saran kepada saya. Semoga chapter ini berbeda dari novel aslinya.

"Aaaaggghhh, tanganku." Pekik Sasuke. "Ayo, kita ke rumah sakit!"

"Bukan, dia seorang pianis. Dan akan melakukan konser dunia."

"Tulang tanganku retak dan harus terus digips selama 3 bulan kedepan."

'Apa? Aku mematahkan tangan seorang pianis yang akan melakukan konser dunia.'

Disclaimer:

Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

"Lalu bagaimana dengan konsermu?" Itachi menyusul Sasuke diikuti dengan Sakura. "Terpaksa dibatalkan. Kau bisa antar aku pulangkan, nii-san?" Sasuke berjalan ke arah parkiran. "hmm, baiklah, tapi Sakura juga ikut. Tak apa kan?" Sasuke melirik Sakura. Obdisian bertemu dengan emerald. Sakura buru – buru memutus kontak mata itu, takut melihat iris Sasuke yang menatap tajam. Seakan tatapan Sasuke dapat membunuh Sakura saat itu juga.

"A – ano, Sasuke-san, aku minta maaf. Telah menabrakmu tadi." Sakura tidak berani menatap Sasuke, ia hanya menunduk menatap sepatu hitamnya. "Walaupun tidak dengan sengaja. Iya kan, Sakura?" Itachi cepat – cepat menambahkan. Memang benar Sakura tidak sengaja menabrak Sasuke karena Sakura sedang membawa tumpukan naskah drama. Jadi dia tidak melihat kalau ada tangga di depannya.

"Lalu kau hanya meminta maaf, setelah membuatku kehilangan konser itu. Dan membuat tanganku digips." Sasuke membentak Sakura. Yang dibentak hanya mampu menundukkan kepala, tidak mampu melihat kemarahan Sasuke secara langsung. "Aku.. Aku.. akan membantumu se - sebisa mungkin." Sakura harap dengan dia membantu Sasuke dapat menebus kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya. Walau kesalahan itu tidak disengaja.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak mau kau membuatku celaka lagi. Lebih baik kau pergi menjauh dariku." Ucap Sasuke sambil masuk kedalam mobil. "Hei, Sasu dia kan tidak sengaja. Maafkanlah Sakura. Kau tidak lihat dia sangat ketakutan." Lagi – lagi Itachi membela Sakura. "Aku tidak peduli. Ayo, cepat antar aku pulang!"

"Baiklah. Ayo, Sakura, aku antar kau pulang!" Ujar Itachi sambil menarik Sakura masuk ke mobilnya. "Ta – tapi Sasuke-san..?" Sakura menarik lagi tangannya yang dipegang Itachi. Ia melirik Sasuke setelah sekian lama menunduk. "Tak apa. Sasuke tak akan keberatan. Iya kan Sasuke?" Itachi memberikan deathglare-nya pada Sasuke, walau itu tidak mempan terhadapnya. "Hn, terserahlah."

"oke, aku akan mengantar Sasuke dulu, lalu Sakura. Bagaimana kalian setuju?" Itachi mulai menyalakan mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian Mobil hitam itu sudah melaju melewati parkiran rumah sakit. "Sebaiknya aku turun di apartemen Sasuke-san aja. Aku tinggal naik taksi atau bus untuk melanjutkan ke apartemenku. Itachi-san menemani Sasuke-san saja." Ucap Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Ia duduk sendiri di bangku belakang. "Tidak apa, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke apartemenmu. Kau terlihat tidak enak badan. Apa tadi kau terluka, Sakura?" Itachi melirik Sakura lewat kaca spion didepan. "Ah, aku tak apa Itachi-san. Hanya lelah saja." Sakura terlihat berantakan sekali, rambut soft pink-nya yang dikuncir sudah terurai, sepertinya kuncirannya lepas saat ia jatuh ditangga tadi. Poni yang menutupi jidatnya yang agak err... lebar, sudah menempel bersama keringat di keningnya.

Suasana di mobil hening, tidak ada yang membuka suara, setelah percakapan singkat antara Itachi dan Sakura tadi. Sasuke hanya diam sambil memencet –mencet handphone touchscreennya. Itachi sibuk menyetir dan Sakura menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela mobil. Sampai akhirnya mobil Itachi memasuki daerah apartemen Sasuke. "Nah, kita sudah sampai, Sasuke. Kau mau aku antar kau sampai dalam?" Mobil Itachi berhenti tepat di depan gedung apartemen Sasuke. Sakura sudah siap turun dari mobil, tapi Itachi mencegah ia turun. "Kau tidak usah turun Sakura. Biar aku yang mengantar Sasuke ke dalam. Kau tunggu disini saja." Itachi membuka pintu mobil diikuti oleh Sasuke. "Kau tidak perlu mengantarku Aniki. Aku bisa sendiri." Sasuke berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen. "Yasudah. Hati – hati, Sasu-chan!" Itachi berteriak ke arah Sasuke yang sudah memasuki gedung itu. Sasuke mendengus mendengar teriakan Itachi sambil sambil bergumam. "Dasar memalukan!" gumam Sasuke.

Sakura terkikik geli, melihat kelakuan konyol Itachi. Tak lama kemudian Itachi masuk ke dalam mobil. "Sudah siap berangkat nona. hahaha.. aku terlihat seperti supir kalau kau duduk di belakang Sakura. Ayo, pindah ke depan." Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Itachi. Kemudian ia pindah ke bangku depan. "Padahal aku ingin Itachi-san menjadi supirku loh. Hahaha." Itachi cemberut mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sakura tertawa melihat Itachi cemberut. "Memangnya wajahku cocok untuk menjadi supirmu. Aku ini kan aktor tampan." Ucap Itachi narsis. Wajah Sakura yang tadi pucat sudah kembali normal. Entah karena Sasuke sudah pergi atau karena ada Itachi yang membuatnya tertawa. Entahlah.

"Kita sudah sampai Sakura. Mau kuantar ke dalam?" ujar Itachi setelah sampai di depan apartemen Sakura. Sakura yang sedari tadi melamun pun menoleh ke arah Itachi. "Tidak usah Itachi-san. Emm, Itachi-san berapa nomor apartemen Sasuke-san?" Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Untuk apa kau menanyakan nomor apartemen Sasuke?" Bukannya memberitahu dia malah balik bertaya kepada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Tak apa. Hanya ingin tahu, kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahu juga tidak masalah. Terima Kasih Itachi-san telah mengantarku pulang." Sakura melepas sabuk pengaman lalu membuka pintu mobil. "Nomor 3-D." Ucap Itachi tiba – tiba sebelum Sakura melangkah keluar mobil.

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih Itachi-san. Selamat malam." Ia keluar mobil lalu masuk ke dalam apartemennya, meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang keheranan. "Untuk apa dia menanyakan nomor apartemen Sasuke?" tanya Itachi terlebih pada diri sendiri.

Sakura baru saja melangkahkan sebelah kakinya di dalam kamar ketika teleponnya berdering. Sakura mengurungkan niatnya masuk kamar, berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo?" ucapnya.

"Sakura? kau baru pulang? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku?" Sakura agak menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya takut mendapatkan serangan tuli mendadak karena teriakan dari seseorang disebrang telepon.

"Aku memang baru pulang, kaa-san. Dan handphoneku mati." Jawab Sakura bosan.

"Kau sudah minum obatmu?" Ibu Sakura, Rin Haruno itu memang agak overprotektif terhadap putri semata wayangnya itu. Dan Sakura sudah sangat hapal terhadap tabiat ibunya. Terkadang Rin menelepon Sakura ditengah – tengah kesibukannya menjadi dokter hanya untuk menanyakan apakah Sakura sudah makan, atau apakah ia sudah meminum obatnya.

"Aku baru saja akan meminumnya ketika kau meneleponku, kaa-san." Kata Sakura sambil menarik – narik kabel telepon. "Baiklah, cepat makan dan minum obatmu, Sakura." terdengar ucapan, lebih tepatnya perintah dari sebrang telepon sebelum sambungan telepon itu terputus.

"Haaaahhh, selalu saja. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi." Sakura meletakkan gagang telepon, lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu keluar membawa beberapa tabung berisi obat – obatan dan meminumnya. Ekspresinya datar – datar saja, tidak menunjukkan apakah obat itu pahit atau membuatnya mual. Tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan sangat berat. Ia lirik jam di atas meja, pukul 6.30. Kemudian ia bangkit dari kasurnya yang empuk dan berjalan keluar kamar. Penampilannya sama sekali tidak enak dilihat dengan baju tidur berwarna biru tua dan rambut pantat ayamnya yang berantakan.

"Ohayou, Sasuke!" Mata Sasuke melebar mendapati kakaknya tengah duduk di kursi piano. "Aku menemukan ini didepan pintu apartemenmu." Itachi mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan beberapa buah kotak yang dibungkus oleh plastik. Belum selesai keterkejutan Sasuke akan kehadiran kakaknya, sekarang ia dibuat terkejut kembali karena bungkusan itu. "Sedang apa kau disini? Dan aku tidak memesan sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke setelah menormalkan kembali raut muka keterkejutannya. Biasalah Uchiha jaga image, walaupun didepan keluarga sendiri.

Itachi mengernyit heran. "Lalu siapa yang menaruh bungkusan ini di depan pintu apartemenmu?" Sasuke menggeleng. Dia mendekati kakaknya dan mengambil kopi kaleng yang diminum kakaknya. "Entahlah. Memang kau sedang apa disini?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan yang belum dijawab Itachi. "Hanya memastikan keadaanmu. Setelah kejadian kemarin." Itachi membuka bungkusan dihadapannya. Terdapat beberapa kotak makan yang disusun rapi. "Bento?" Sasuke menggumam namun Itachi masih dapat mendengarnya. "Ya, 2 kotak bento dan 1 kotak mochi. Kurasa ini dari penggemarmu." Itachi mengarahkan tangannya yang berisi kotak mochi ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke memajukan tangannya untuk mengambil kotak tersebut. "Hn. Untuk apa mereka memberiku ini? Biasanya tidak pernah." Ya, biasanya si bungsu Uchiha itu mendapatkan bunga atau semacam kado-kado kecil. Tapi sekarang ia mendapatkan makanan. Heran? Sudah pasti. Sasuke mengamati isi kotak itu, didalamnya ada kue bulat kecil berwarna – warni. Lucu dan manis.

"Aku rasa aku tidak memakan ini." Sasuke menyodorkan kotak mochi itu ke Itachi. Itachi menerimanya dengan tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih. Lalu kau mau sarapan apa?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku sudah terbiasa tidak sarapan." Sasuke mengambil handuk lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. "Hei, kau mau kemana Sasu-chan?" Sasuke berbalik menghadap kakaknya. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi bosan. "Kurasa kau harus mulai berhenti mengurangi makanan manis, itu membuatmu menjadi bodoh." Sasuke melanjutkan jalannya. Itachi hanya diam memasang tampang tidak mengerti. Setelah beberapa detik Itachi menggumam, "Sial kau, Sasuke."

Sasuke memegang tangannya yang digips. Sesekali wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kekesalan, kesakitan, dan kesedihan. 'Aku tidak akan memaafkannya. Dia telah mematahkan tanganku.' Batin Sasuke. Ia menatap piano didepannya, membuka dan mencoba memainkan tuts piano dengan satu tangan. "Aku tidak bisa bermain dengan benar." Gumam Sasuke frustasi. Akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen.

Sasuke tidak tau mengapa ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kafe di depan taman. Ia duduk di pojok ruangan yang menghadap ke jendela. 'disini cukup sepi.' Pikirnya. "ehmm, Sasuke-san?" panggil seseorang kepada Sasuke. Membangunkan Sasuke ke alam nyata setelah berpetualang ke alam khayalannya. "Kau? Untuk apa kau kesini? Mau mematahkan tanganku yang satu lagi?" Sakura, orang yang memanggil Sasuke tadi hanya diam tanpa kata. "Aku hanya ingin menyapamu. Aku pikir kau masih marah padaku, jadi aku menghampirimu untuk meminta maaf."

"Kalau kau tau aku masih marah untuk apa kau menghampiriku hah?" Terdengar sekali nada bicaranya menyiratkan kekesalan. Sakura menyodorkan beberapa tusuk dango yang ada di tangannya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa ini?" tanya Sasuke. 'Tentu saja untuk untuk dimakan, bodoh!' Ingin sekali Sakura membalas seperti itu,namun ia urungkan. "Err,, aku pikir kau akan kesulitan dalam makan dengan satu tangan. Maka aku bawakan ini agar mudah dimakan." Sakura tersenyum dan mulai meletakkan piring yang dipegangnya ke atas meja Sasuke. "Aku tidak makan manis." Ujar Sasuke sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Sakura memasang wajah bingung. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ada orang yang tidak suka dengan makanan manis seperti dango. "Itu membuatmu bodoh." Jawab Sasuke. Ia berlalu setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja. Meninggalkan Sakura yang memasang wajah tidak mengerti. "Apa iya kalau makan manis membuat kita menjadi bodoh?" Sakura menggaruk bagian kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah taman yang sedang sepi. Mungkin anak-anak yang biasa bermain disana sedang bersekolah. Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli kenapa taman itu sepi yang penting ia mendapatkan tempat duduk. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman itu. Semilir angin menerpa wajah mulusnya membuat beberapa helai rambut depannya menari-nari. Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan angin itu.

"Hai, Sasuke!" seru seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa namanya dipanggil membuka sedikit matanya yang tertutup. Matanya mengerjap ketika melihat seseorang yang sudah cukup lama tak dilihatnya. "Sabaku-san!" Sasuke menaikkan badannya yang sedikit melorot. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dan bermata emerald. "Hai, Sasuke sudah lama tidak bertemu ya! Tak usah seformal itu memanggilku, dulu biasanya kau memanggilku Gaara-nii." Sabaku Gaara duduk di samping Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sahabat kakaknya itu sudah banyak berubah. Wajahnya menyiratkan kedewasaan, namun tatapannya masih sama seperti dulu. Lembut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kurasa kau tidak baik-baik saja, Sasuke." Gaara melirik tangan kiri Sasuke yang digips. Sasuke tampak menundukkan kepalanya. "Hmm,, begitulah." Ucapnya lirih. Gaara menangkap nada kesedihan tersirat dalam perkataan Sasuke. "Ada apa? Mau kau cerita, Sasu?"

Sasuke menggeser dirinya ke sebelah kanan, memberi Gaara tempat duduk. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Gaara-nii. Hanya kecelakaan kecil!" Sasuke rasa dia tidak perlu menceritakan kronologi kejadian tersebut. Tak ada gunanya, pikir Sasuke. Gaara menampakkan wajah heran, tapi dia tau bahwa Sasuke tidak mau cerita.

"Tadinya aku mau memintamu untuk memainkan piano di acara pesta ulang tahun kakakku 2 minggu lagi." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Gaara. Gaara tersenyum lalu ia berkata, "Walau kau tidak dapat bermain piano, tapi kau harus tetap datang!" Gaara mencubit pipi Sasuke. Dari dahulu Gaara memang suka sekali mencubit pipi adik dari sahabatnya ini. Sasuke mendengus sebal. "Ohya, bagaimana karir Itachi? Kudengar dia baru saja membintangi sebuah film." Sasuke mengangguk. "Ehmm,, Gaara-nii -" belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya. Handphone Gaara bergetar dalam sakunya. "Sebentar ya, Sasu." Gaara pergi menjauhi Sasuke sambil menjawab panggilan dari handphonenya.

"Iya, aku sedang pergi jalan-jalan saja. Ada apa?" Gaara berbicara dengan seseorang yang menelponnya.

"Ano,, Gaara-nii.. kita undangan uang tahun Temari-nee sudah jadi. Tidak ada yang bisa mengambilnya ke percetakan. Bisa kau ambil undangannya?"

"Baiklah, cherry." Ucap Gaara sambil menutup telepon dari seseorang yang dipanggil cherry.

"Sasuke maaf ya, aku harus pergi dulu. Nanti kita mengobrol lagi ya. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Itachi!" ucap Gaara setelah kembali ke tempat Sasuke. "Ya, Gaara-nii." Gaara berlari kecil menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke menatap kepergian Gaara. "Hati-hati,nii." teriak Sasuke. Gaara berbalik lalu tersenyum. "Jangan lupa datang ke acara ulang tahun Temari-nee ya, Sasu." Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. "Iya, Gaara-nii." Bagi Sasuke keluarga Gaara sangat berarti baginya. Saat Sasuke bersekolah di Suna, keluarga Gaara-lah yang merawat Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke enggan merepotkan orang lain, namun ibunya tidak mau Sasuke tinggal sendiri.

"Sasuke, ini!" Pagi ini Itachi mendatangi apartemen Sasuke lagi. Dan sekali lagi membawa sebuah kantong yang berisi makanan, dari fans Sasuke mungkin. "Haah? Lagi? Ini sudah hari ke-10 orang itu meninggalkan makanan di depan apartemenku. Apa sih maksudnya?" Sasuke yang sedang menyeduh secangkir kopi itu berteriak frustasi. Masalahnya sudah seminggu lebih dia menerima kiriman makanan. "Memang kau tidak suka? Itu kan mengirit uang belanjamu. Lagipula kau kan tidak bisa memasak seenak ini."

"Aniki, Gaara-nii mengundang kita ke acara ulang tahun Temari-nee. Kau saja yang datang mewakili aku ya!" Itachi melirik adiknya yang sedang duduk manis di sofa. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau juga harus datang, Sasu! Kau tau sendiri keluarga Gaara sayang sekali padamu. Mereka pasti kecewa kalau kau tak datang." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, lalu menunduk dalam. "Aku tau Aniki, tapi aku tak mau ayah dan ibu tahu tanganku patah." Dengan langkah lebar, Itachi mendekati Sasuke, mengacak – acak rambut chickenbutt adik kesayangannya. "Walau bagaimanapun Kaa-san dan Tou-sama harus tahu, terutama Kaa-san dia akan membunuhku kalau tahu anak bungsunya yang manis dan manja kecelakaan seperti ini." Sasuke mendongak melihat mata kakaknya yang memiliki pupil yang sama sepertinya. "Aku,,aku tak mau membuat mereka khawatir, 'Tachi-nii." ucap Sasuke lirih. Itachi mendekap adiknya, membiarkan tangannya berada di punggung Sasuke. "Memangnya kalau kau tidak memberi tahu mereka, mereka tidak khawatir? Begitu tahu kau tidak ada di pesta Temari, mereka pasti akan langsung datang kesini dan melihat tanganmu yang seperti ini. Tou-sama pasti akan marah karena kau tidak memberi tahunya." Di dalam dekapan kakaknya Sasuke mengangguk, dia tau betul bahwa ayah pasti akan marah. Sasuke menjadi pianis itu karena keinginan ayahnya. Jika tahu bahwa konser besar Sasuke dibatalkan beliau akan marah besar.

Itachi melepas pelukannya, memberi jarak agar dapat melihat wajah Sasuke. "Telepon mereka sekarang, otouto!" tangannya meraih Handphone Sasuke di atas meja. Mengetikkan beberapa digit nomer yang sudah dihapalnya. "Kau atau aku yang berbicara?" Tanya Itachi. Sasuke masih terdiam dengan raut muka tanpa ekspresi. "Kau saja." Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, tapi tangan Itachi menarik lengan Sasuke hingga ia terduduk kembali. "Tetap disini dan dengarkan. Kau tak perlu berbicara jika kau tak mau." Sasuke mengangguk. Itachi mulai memencet tombol memanggil di handphone Sasuke.

Tuut..Tuuut... cklek.. "Hallo, Ada apa?" terdengar suara tegas ayahnya, Sasuke menelan ludah paksa. Gugup

"Tou-sama, Sasuke harus membatalkan konser pianonya. Karena - "

"Kenapa dibatalkan? Kau tau kita sudah mempersiapkan konser itu dengan matang. Kalau Sasuke tidak mau melakukan konser kenapa tidak dari kemarin dia membatalkannya haah?" Fugaku Uchiha, Ayah Itachi dan Sasuke adalah seorang pengusaha di bidang entertaiment. Oleh karena itu, ia mengarahkan anak-anaknya di bidang entertaiment.

Itachi menghela nafas. "Dengar dulu Tou-sama, Sasuke kecelakaan. Tangannya harus digips selama 3 bulan kedepan. Walau dia memaksa melakukan konser juga tidak bisa." Itachi melirik adiknya yang sedari tadi mendengarkan obrolannya dengan sang ayah.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang juga." Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna.

"Tapi Tou-sama..." Tut..tut..tut.. Belum sempat Itachi memprotes, sambungan itu telah diputus secara sepihak oleh ayahnya.

"Bagaimana ini Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke sesaat setelah sambungan putus. Itachi menggeleng. "Kita lihat saja nanti, Sasu."

TBC


End file.
